Live and Learn
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: Dear Father, ARE. YOU. INSANE? You sent me, a HALF DEMON, dont you DARE say 'puppy', I WILL hear it and KILL YOU FOR IT!, to live in a SHRINE? And did I mention the ABOMINATION that is my school uniform? No real pairings, see AN inside. T for safety.


I love my father. I really do.

Okay, that sounds like some cheesy line from a movie or a book or something, but my father is the coolest person _ever_.

He 's Japanese, and though he enjoys the modern world, he's pretty traditional. Like, Feudal-style traditional. He only wears normal clothes in society, but his usual clothes are the coolest. They're, a haori and hakama straight out of the Sengoku Jidai. I have some similar clothes, but mine are way less impressive. But I did make them myself! Mom taught me.

I'm home-schooled, but I learn way more than the usual curriculum. Hand-to-hand combat 101. Weapons' Use and Care 120. And the history class is slightly off focus, compared to public school, but I have a teacher who was _really there_.

When he isn't home, Mom takes care of me. Mom is different than dad. She's normal. But that dosent make her any less nice or caring or pretty. She teaches me piano, and how to cook. Dad says I probably don't need the piano, but he cant argue that I should be able to cook, too. Mom taught me how to make a special oden recipe. Its delicious, and Dad even says he misses it when he's away on 'business,' or so he says.

When Dad is gone, he's usually away for about a month. When he comes home, he usually brings me something back, if he can. Sometimes if a friend of his comes with him, I get to meet more people like him. They're not always too friendly to me though. Dad says they hold old prejudices.

Dad can be overprotective, though. That's part of the reason he never let me into public school. I'm kinda afraid of what he would do to my boyfriend, if I had one.

But theres one thing I forgot to mention.

Dad is an Inu-youkai, a dog demon.

And I, his daughter, am a hanyou. That is, half human, half demon hybrid.

My name is Asari "Asher" Yamauchi. And when I was about 15 years old, my father decided to send me to live in Tokyo for a year, at the Higurashi shrine. He said it held a lot of history to demons, and I was about to find just how much history could affect me, even in this day and age. Especially a fellow hanyou from the past.

xXxXxXx

Chapter One: Settling In

_Dear Father,_

_ARE. YOU. INSANE?_

_You sent me, a HALF DEMON(dont you DARE say 'puppy', I WILL hear it and KILL YOU FOR IT!), to live in a SHRINE? The place is high on spiritual energy, especially the big tree(Which I think you mentioned as playing a big part in the whole history thing,) but the high priest, a grandfather whose name i dont know, smells of ENTIRELY too much sake. I cant smell anything else around that man! And did I mention the ABOMINATION that is my school uniform? If someone doesnt accidentally purify my hanyou ass, I might just die of embarrasment.  
_

_The girl, Kagome, and her little brother, Souta, seem to be the only ones with priest/priestess material. And boy, does Kagome ever. She seems to have about as much as the high priest seems to think he does. And I think she knows it. But what disturbs me is the fact that another hanyou's scent clings to her. No, its NOT my own. The only time i did that was when I was first learning to track prey, you KNOW this! I was seven!  
_

_The hanyou scent is faint around the house, too, though more so around the old dry well. The Bone-Eater's Well, the high priest called it. I need to get the full legend later, as not only does it reek of hanyou, it gives off its own aura. Not exactly demonic, but close. _

_Kagome's mother is kind and caring. She welcomed me with open arms, and i was grateful(though I have hidden my ears, and have been using the costume contacts you gave me. Nothing can be done about my hair, nor WILL be done as I do admit to having vanity issues about it, though I tell people I bleach it.) She reminds me of Mother. Her cooking smells almost as good.  
_

_Speaking of whom, she seems to be making dinner. I should go see what I can do. _

_Your daughter,_

_Asari "Asher" Yamauchi_

I ripped the paper out of my school notebook, folded it up, and set it on my bed next to my suitcase. I would give it a demon-send later.

But I was dressed and decent (I had brought my self-made haori and hakama, just to keep it with me, but I decided not to wear it. I was in normal clothes) so I exited my room, alighted the stairs, and walked nervously in the kitchen. I adjusted the thick headband that hid my ears, making it sooooo hard to hear. "Ms. Higurashi, is there anything I can help with?"

Kagome's mother turned her head to look at me, not stopping her cooking. "No, dear, I have it under control."

"You sure?"

She laughed, "I'm positive. You're our guest, you dont need to help with the cooking. Have you seen Buyo around, though? He needs to get fed, too." I laughed, agreed to search for him, then exited the house.

I removed my headband when I was a suitable distance from the shrine. I got down closer to ground, after looking over my shoulder, and started sniffing for cat. In the process: Sake-man, Kagome, Kagome's Mom, Souta, Kagome, Sake-man, Souta, Buyo, Kagome, Sake-man, Kagome _and_ Buyo, Kagome, that unknown hanyou, slightly fresher Kagome, yet another Kagome... Hey, fresh kitty! I moved faster, glad to have found the right scent, when...

WHAM!

A random wall appeared! I flew back, landing flat on my ass. Dammit. Those were new jeans.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked.

I realized that I had not, in fact, run into a randomly placed wall. It smelled like...

I looked up, and the first thing I saw were the ears, silver and triangular like a shepard or even a wolf(Just like mine, but not floppy! AGH!). Then the eyes, goldish ones that looked down in a pissed but slightly curious way.

"AHA!" I cried, pointing, "YOU'RE the hanyou whose scent was all over Kagome!" I twitched my ears, "Who are you?"

"I asked first!"

I stood up, "Asher. Now, what the hell is your name?"

"What the hell is another hanyou doing here?"

"Working for the Higurashi's. I could ask the same thing of you, guy-whose-name-i-STILL-dont-know!"

Bitchass ran off toward the house instead of answering. By the time I caught up to him, he was already in the house. "KAGOME! KAGOME'S MOM! THERES A STRANGER IN THE HOUSE!" I shouted.

But as I shouted that, I ran into Kagome. Ears still out. Twitching in annoyance.

Behind her, I could see Silver Haired Hanyou Jackass In Red Outfit displaying his best shit-eating grin.

_I'm so fucked.

* * *

_**Iggy: Wow, I cant believe you actually brought this out. You dont even have a plot yet. **

**Me: Yeah, thats why im asking whoever decides to read this for a plot. Any ideas? Pleasez?**

**Iggy: ...You are never gonna get reviewers now.**

**Me: Yeah, but a girl can dream, right?  
**


End file.
